1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centering strip for plugging to a backplane printed circuit board provided with contact knives, wherein the centering strip serving the acceptance of spring clips is constructed as a rectangular housing open at one side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such known centering strips are simultaneously plugged onto a plurality of rows of contact knives of the backplane printed circuit board. When the rows of contact knives on the backplane printed circuit board are distributed such that free spaces arise between the centering strips, then the plugging and the pulling of the individual centering strips does not present any problems. When the distribution of the contact knives on the backplane printed circuit board is such that the centering strips can be plugged next to one another without any intervening space, then the plugging of the centering strips does not present any problems. Problems do arise, however, in this case with respect to the pulling of the centering strips from the contact knives as needed, for example for repair purposes.